It Always Starts with a Kiss
by Grdnofevrythng
Summary: The first five times Rachel and Quinn have sex. This is a F/F story *gasps* surprise I know. So if that sort of thing offends you, move along and let someone else read it. I love reviews so please do so. No flames please.


Title: It always starts with a kiss...  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn  
Prompt(s): No real prompt except the Stars song "The First Five Times."  
Summary: The first five times Rachel and Quinn have sex.  
Disclaimer: haha...please. If I owned them, they'd so do it every chance they got.  
A/N: Okay since everyone has been bringing the Quichel fics lately I decided to take a stab at it. I hope you will be gentle. This is my first gLee fic. This is unbeta'd because I was eager to get it posted. Any mistakes are mine.

_:: The first time, in your backyard  
Underneath the plastic sheeting  
Outside, it was pouring  
And we were drunk as shit ::_

Rachel wasn't sure how she'd let Quinn talk her into this, but somewhere between the fifth and seventh drink, she realized she'd gone far beyond tipsy and plummeted right into drunk. As a rule of thumb, Rachel didn't drink. She didn't like feeling out of control and who knew what damage the burning liquid could do to her vocal cords. But when Quinn had just shown up, bottle of Captain Morgan in hand, insisting that since she couldn't get drunk Rachel should do it for her, the brunette had found it hard to resist.

Why had Quinn shown up in the first place?

"It's pouring out. Come on." Quinn grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs and out the patio doors.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Rachel's brain felt fuzzy and her tongue thick and heavy.

The blonde dropped her hand, running to the middle of the yard. She freed her soft locks from the confines of their holder, letting them fall to her shoulders in wet clumps as the rain beat down on her.

"I used to do this when I was kid," she said to no one in particular. She spun around, lifting her face to the sky. Her cheerleading uniform was drenched in mere seconds but she didn't seem to care.

Rachel stood watching unable to do anything else. She wished she could blame the alcohol as her eyes traveled up and down Quinn's form, her breathing becoming shallow, but she knew it wasn't. She'd never seen anything as beautiful as Quinn in that very moment. It wasn't news, Quinn's beauty, but Rachel felt like for the first time she finally understood it. Understood why all of the boys stared. Understood why she hadn't said no when the blonde had shown up unannounced.

She shivered and whether it was from the cold or something else, she was unsure. She just knew that she needed to get them out of the rain. Her blouse felt rough and chilled, weighed down by her now soaked, mint green, argyle sweater vest. She willed her legs to work, making her way over to the girl that had once been the bane of very existence, but was now, well Rachel didn't really know what they were now.

"Quinn, let's go inside." The blonde turned and Rachel realized Quinn was crying. "Quinn?"

Only Quinn didn't respond. She grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her towards the gazebo. She pulled open the vinyl covering and pushed the brunette inside. Rachel squeaked as she bumped the rough iron table. Quinn moved close, a stray tear running down her cheek as she pressed against Rachel, sniffling as she brought her face closer.

Rachel's vision blurred and the scent of Quinn's vanilla body wash surrounded her as warm lips pressed against her own. She whimpered helplessly into the silence, unsure of what exactly was happening but not wanting to stop. This was nothing like when Finn kissed her. With him it was clumsy and uncertain with a little too much tongue. But this…this was something else all together. It was soft and desperately hungry and as Quinn slid her tongue against the seam of Rachel's mouth, the brunette opened willingly, moaning as it slid against her own.

After that everything went quickly and before her brain had time to catch up, Rachel was topless and Quinn Fabray's teeth were raking against one of her nipples. Sensations shot through the brunette. Ones that she'd only felt late at night as she'd touched herself thinking about Finn, but he was the last thing on her mind. Quinn was doing this thing with her tongue that made Rachel's thighs quiver and desire pool between them.

She'd never let anyone touch her like this. She'd never wanted to, but even as Quinn's cool fingers slid across the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, she couldn't find a reason to stop. In fact, she was finding it very difficult not to grab the blonde's hand and just put it where she needed it most. Quinn must have taken the hint...that or Rachel managed to mumble it through her constant moans and babbling as Quinn kissed a hot wet trail across to the ignored mauve colored nipple, her teeth scouring it as her fingers pressed against the wet scrap of fabric between Rachel's legs. Her hips bucked forward, and she whimpered as Quinn rubbed her through the cotton.

Sensations exploded all over Rachel's body and she slipped her hand beneath the red and white lycra top, raking her nails over Quinn's back as her hips rocked. The blonde moaned, pushing the panties aside and sliding her fingers through Rachel's wetness. She moved her finger slowly, teasing the hidden nub of pleasure before letting her fingers move lower. She pulled back, looking into chocolate colored orbs, silently asking permission. Rachel nodded slowly, thinking that she'd never wanted anyone or anything more than what was happening right now. Quinn kissed her slowly as she slid first one finger and then another deep inside of the other girl.

It was tight and full and Rachel felt uncomfortable for a moment, but when her tongue met Quinn's, everything felt right. She panted lightly as Quinn began to move her fingers slowly, stealing her virginity and forever sealing herself deep with Rachel's heart. She whimpered and moaned as pleasure began to overtake her. Quinn's tongue moved in time with her fingers and soon the pace was as frantic as their kiss. Rachel could feel herself tightening, the pleasure building upon itself until she felt like she was spiraling out of control. She ripped her mouth away, howling her release into the sky like a song.

She collapsed against the blonde, their breaths mingling as they began to calm. Quinn stepped back, looking at Rachel as if seeing her for the first time. Rachel could see confusion beginning to cloud her hazel eyes. And worse, she saw panic. Quinn clutched her stomach and tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Quinn?" Rachel said slowly, afraid to spook the cheerleader.

It was too late. Quinn had already taken off.

_:: Next time, at a party  
When all our friends were there  
There's nothing like their mattresses  
Underneath the stair ::_

Quinn knew she couldn't duck Rachel forever, but she could certainly try, she thought, slipping downstairs to Kurt's bedroom. It was a nice room. Much nicer than her own room, but she supposed having former missionaries for parents affected that. They saw living beyond your means as sinful, among other things, and Kurt's room was certainly that and then some. She fingered her ever present cross subconsciously, trying to ignore exactly why she was avoiding Rachel Berry.

Her life was such a mess, she thought, letting her hand fall to her ever expanding stomach. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to hide it and then she'd be forced to tell her parents. She could imagine how that would go over. She'd never be able to explain that despite being with Finn that she couldn't seem to stop her feelings for some chubby, queer, sweater wearing, gleek. And sleeping with Puck had been…she didn't know. Maybe a last ditch effort at normalcy and now she was pregnant. She was pregnant with a baby that belonged to her boyfriend's best friend and she, Quinn Fabray, was in love with another girl. They'd ship her off to live with her aunt in Alaska. Then what would she do?

And now she could add that she'd slept with Rachel Berry. Yet, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to regret it. She didn't. It had been the only thing she'd ever done in her entire life that was purely for herself. The first time she'd ever been truly happy and no one could ever know. Not even Rachel. She felt bad. She really did. Hurting Rachel wasn't something she'd ever wanted to do, but she had no choice. They had roles to play and Quinn was ashamed to say that lately she'd been playing hers a little too well. Everytime she said something awful to the brunette and saw the hurt and confusion reflected in those deep brown eyes, she hated herself even more.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know?"

Quinn's head snapped up and Rachel Berry stood before her. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the girl walk in. She looked up at the brunette. She looked different somehow. Maybe it was the absence of fear. The look of determination shining through though Quinn knew Rachel was fully expecting to be rejected. The same determination that always drew Quinn in. God, she wanted Rachel. She wanted to tell her how she really felt and then have it be all right, but she knew it wouldn't be.

No she couldn't avoid her forever, but she could stop them from having this conversation, Quinn thought. She stood slowly, strolling over to the brunette. A feral grin spread across her face as she advanced and Rachel tried to hold her ground, unsure of Quinn's sudden change in tactic.

She took in the low-cut red dress, clearly evidence of the recent shopping trip all of the other girls in glee had taken. It was a very good choice, Quinn thought as she licked her lips. She didn't stop walking until she had completely invaded Rachel's space. She stared down at the red lips she knew tasted of cinnamon. They'd reminded her of Red Hots the first time she'd kissed the girl and the warm steady breath brushing against her skin told her they wouldn't be any different this time.

"It won't work," Rachel croaked, her bravado slipping slightly. "Y-you can't just kiss me. We need to talk about this."

"Do we really?" Quinn whispered seductively. She brushed her lips slightly against the full candy flavored ones.

"Yes," Rachel all but whimpered.

Quinn grinned knowing she had the girl. "I don't think we do."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest and the blonde took full advantage. She kissed her deeply, letting her tongue enjoy the sweet warmth. Rachel moaned into her mouth and Quinn shivered, desire washing over her as she walked the brunette over to the unoccupied bed.

Knowing that they'd be shielded from view by the stairs, Quinn took her time familiarizing herself with Rachel's body. She learned every moan and sigh and whimper, and at the first taste of the forbidden sweetness hidden between Rachel's legs, Quinn knew she was a goner. She'd completely surrendered to this girl and Rachel would never know. She slid her fingers in deep, enjoying the way Rachel tightened around them. She was grateful for the loud music coming from upstairs because Rachel couldn't seem to keep quiet. Long fingers slid along her scalp, tugging lightly and making Quinn groan as she replaced her fingers with her tongue.

At this, Rachel froze and Quinn had the forethought to grab the pillow below her knees and cover the diva's face. It was a good thing because moments later Rachel came with a shout. Quinn licked eagerly, cleaning up the mess before it had a chance to ruin Kurt's sheets. She took a second to enjoy the little aftershocks that seemed to rack Rachel's still quivering body, but knew that if she stayed any longer, they'd still be here long after the party had ended.

Quinn stood quickly, trying hard not to look at Rachel. It was already hard enough to walk away, but one look into the dark eyes and she wouldn't be able to. "I need to go clean up. I'll make sure no one comes down here before you are dressed," she mumbled making her way to the stairs quickly before Rachel had time to register what was happening.

She heard the brunette call after her, but she didn't stop until she had slipped past everyone and out of the door. The taste of Rachel still in her mouth and her scent still around her fingers.

_:: The third time, in the doorway  
Lights all on around us  
And the audience beside us  
And the old man watching from a tree ::_

Rachel had been frustrated for many reasons over the last two months. All of them had to do with Quinn. She'd learned that trying to talk about whatever had been going on between them just was not going to happen. Every time she managed to corner the elusive blonde, it always seemed to end with them making out and her getting fondled. It was thrilling, but also slightly humiliating since Quinn treated her with nothing but disdain anytime they weren't alone.

She understood why, she really did. She'd seen the way Quinn looked at her everytime she thought Rachel wasn't paying attention. It was the same way Finn looked at her everytime he thought she wasn't looking. She'd ended things between them after Quinn had come to her house that fateful afternoon, but it hadn't really stopped him from trying. It wasn't like she could tell him what was going on, especially since she had no idea.

All she knew is that everytime she was around Quinn she could feel _it_. That magical pull between them that made their eyes meet no matter how hard they both tried to fight it. The thing that made their frenzied couplings worth it. The thing that made Quinn's ever-present taunts and digs hurt a little less. The thing that kept her awake at night. The thing that made her hope...for what she wasn't sure, but she hoped.

It was also the thing that made Rachel long to touch Quinn in the same way she'd been touched, to make her feel even a fourth of the pleasure she had given Rachel. Not that Quinn had let her. Not even once. Everytime Rachel reached for her Quinn would distract her or grab her hand or in one memorable afternoon under the bleachers, pinn Rachel's arms above her head and made out with her, fondling her breasts for what felt like hours. If Coach Sylvester hadn't almost caught them, Rachel wouldn't have left in desperate need of a cold shower.

Which led to another reason she was frustrated. She and Quinn hadn't been intimate since the night at Kurt's party. That night had been even more wonderful than the first time, but aside from the many make out sessions, the blonde didn't seem to want to take it further. And as much as Rachel wanted to talk about things and know where she stood, the idea of Quinn just ending it all scared her the most. So, she would stop asking. She would hold her tongue as hard as that was, because it wasn't worth losing this. She would take Quinn's cruelness and her avoidance if it meant that Rachel could have her like this. But it was time things were a little more even.

The opportunity to do so presented itself that very week. Sectionals were about an hour away and while on the bus, Quinn made a big show about not wanting to sit next to Rachel. That was fine with her. She needed time to plan things out. They got to the auditorium and Rachel immediately excused herself. She got a little lost when trying to find the restroom. It proved to work in her favor and after quickly taking care of business, she rejoined the other. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her, but she ignored her. She focused on her conversation with Mercedes and Tina, though she didn't hear a word they said. She was too nervous thinking about her plan.

While the other members sat in the audience, nervously listening to the other schools performing, Rachel pulled Quinn to the secluded spot she'd found when searching for the restroom earlier. Not giving the blonde, time to react, Rachel pressed her against the frame of the door, covering her painted pink lips with a hungry kiss. Quinn responded almost instantly, her tongue dueling with Rachel's for dominance. When Quinn started doing that circular thing that always drove Rachel wild, the brunette knew it was time to change tactics. Knowing that she didn't have much time and that this would be her only chance, Rachel wasted no time sliding her hand beneath the elastic band of Quinn's pants. She spun them around so that Quinn's face was pressed against the solid oak door. She carefully avoided the hardening bump where Quinn's flat stomach used to be, not wanting to ruin the moment by reminding them both of the one thing that would soon be an obstacle for them.

Quinn opened her legs slightly, giving Rachel's hand room to move. Her fingers worked quickly, running over the blonde's clit teasingly. She worked the nub quickly between her two fingers, enjoying the way Quinn's hips moved desperately. She kissed the exposed skin of the cheerleader's neck, trying in vain not to rub herself against Quinn like a cat in heat. Her free hand travelled up to cup Quinn's breast. They'd been an object of obsession for her since Quinn had been the first girl to get them in the fourth grade. No wonder boys were so taken with these, they were heaven. She ran her thumb over the hardened peak, nearly climaxing as Quinn bucked back, groaning deep in her throat.

"Shh…"Rachel whispered before burying her face in the crook of Quinn's neck to muffle a moan of her own. Her lips moved along the sensitive skin she found there, noting how the hips moving against her hand quickened. Picking up the pace, she kissed and nipped her way up to the delicate shell of Quinn's ear.

A whimper escaped Quinn's lips and then she was shaking almost uncontrollably, taking Rachel over edge with her quite unexpectedly. She moaned as Rachel gasped, slipping her hands up between them to the apex of Rachel's thighs. Canting her hips forward, Rachel was practically ready to beg Quinn to continue.

That was until she turned her head to the left and froze. There through the glass just beyond a row of bushes, Tina stared back at them, shock written all over her face. Having been spotted, Tina backed away quickly and Rachel wanted to run after her, but her legs wouldn't move. Quinn must have seen too because the expression on her face was one of horror.

"She won't say anything," Rachel said with more certainty than she felt.

"Yeah well, who would believe her if she did?" Quinn said coolly and Rachel tried not to shiver.

_:: Fourth time, I said that's it  
You've agreed to give me everything  
Now I've got to ask you one thing  
Keep doing that forever ::_

Quinn stalked across the music room to where the three girls were talking. She was fuming mad and waiting to rip into anyone that stood in her way. The girls stopped mid-conversation looking over at her in fearful shock as she glared. "Rachel, could I see you for a moment?"

Mercedes and Brittany looked away as Rachel tried to smile brightly. "Uh sure, Quinn."

Grabbing her arm, Quinn dragged Rachel out of the room and didn't stop until they made it to the empty girls' locker room. She let her go roughly, wrinkling the forest green cardigan. "You're dating JewFro?" Quinn demanded.

Rachel straightened, crossing her arms. "I don't think that is any of your concern."

Quinn arched a perfect blonde eyebrow. "Answer me."

"Yes, Jacob and I were tired of fighting our attractions and have currently become the new 'It' couple since you and Finn are no longer an item." Rachel sniffed, picking an invisible piece of lint from the polyester fabric.

Knowing she had no one else to blame but herself, Quinn closed her eyes for a moment. So much had happened in the month since Sectionals. Tina catching them was eye opening and as usual she'd handled things all wrong. Everything in her life was becoming too much to handle. In a panic one night she'd come clean to Finn about Puck. Now Finn wasn't talking to her or Puck and Puck didn't seem to be taking the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him. She'd also come clean to her parents about the baby and that had practically started World War III. They hadn't kicked her out, but her mother had cried and her father had told her what a disappointment she was. Now neither of them were speaking to her and a small part of her was grateful for that because she had no idea what to say to them. She'd completely cut herself off from Rachel, despite Tina's assurances that she wouldn't tell a soul. It wasn't that she was worried about it. Who would believe that she, Quinn Fabray, was involved in some sort of lesbian tryst with Rachel Berry?

She'd closed off from Rachel because she'd realized in that moment that she no longer cared what people thought. As Rachel had pulled her aside and Quinn hadn't lifted a finger to stop her, she'd realized she didn't want to. Somehow her feelings had gone from a simple attraction to full blown love. Maybe she'd always been in love with Rachel. She didn't know, but it was fucking inconvenient and she hated Rachel for making her feel this way. So, she'd shut down and pushed Rachel away completely.

And now she was dating JewFro.

Quinn had heard the rumors, but figured the boy had simply started them himself. Then that morning she'd arrived at school early, unable to cope with the silence any longer, and that's when she'd seen it. JewFro with his hands and lips on her…on her…Rachel. And Rachel just let him do it! She had to try very hard not to walk over to him and beat the shit out of him, but she'd figured that it wouldn't go over well with Rachel. She decided to wait to talk to Rachel. Now the girl stood before her and she hadn't even denied it.

"You don't want him," Quinn countered quietly. How could she? Not when she responded to Quinn the way she did. No one was that good an actress. Not even Rachel Berry.

"You don't know that," Rachel voice waivered and she looked down at her maryjanes, but not before her eyes traveled over the blonde's body.

Quinn wanted to sing in triumph, but instead she folded her arms. "Prove it."

Brown eyes snapped to hers. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Moving as close to Rachel as she could possibly manage with her new bulk. "Don't kiss me back," she whispered before lowering her lips. Rachel arched up and at the first touch, everything felt right for the first time in weeks. Quinn's kiss was greedy, taking all that she wanted and desperate to erase JewFro's memory.

Rachel grabbed her hand placing it on her breast. She pulled back looking Quinn in the eye, and the blonde could see that Rachel had missed this just as much as she had. Her fingers curled possessively and the brunette sighed in what Quinn thought might be relief. After all, it was how she was feeling, relieved. Like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

The dance was familiar, but in this moment it seemed like they were finally doing the same steps. And when Quinn's fingers found their way deep inside, she whispered triumphantly, "Mine…"

"Yes, yours…please don't stop."

_:: Fifth time in your bedroom  
And finally, we rested  
And you leaned upon your elbow  
And began to speak to me  
But you stopped yourself and kissed me  
And I grabbed your lips and told you  
I know, I know, I know  
I feel the same as you ::_

Quinn grabbed the sheets, nearly ripping them apart as Rachel held her hips down, reveling in the taste and smell of her. She'd been embarrassed reading about how to do this on the internet, but now she's grateful that she did. She would have been so lost and Quinn was making noises that Rachel had never heard before.

Panting and moaning, Quinn squirmed. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…I'm going to…so close…Rachel…please…"

Taking Quinn's clit between her teeth, Rachel's tongue flicked against it quickly and there was a slight shriek signaling the blonde's climax. Grabbing the covers, Rachel collapsed beside the blonde. Doing this in her room definitely had its perks. It was certainly was more comfortable than frenzied couplings in bathrooms, and deserted halls.

Quinn shifted to her side, and looked over at Rachel. She ran of finger gently over her sharp features before stopping at full lips. "That was…I just…" She brought Rachel's lips to hers and kissed her softly.

Rachel sighed happily. "Do you think we can talk about this now?"

They both shared a chuckle at that. Since the afternoon in the locker room they'd tried albeit very unsuccessfully to try to have "the talk," but something or someone always interrupted them. Things had changed drastically between them, however. Quinn had not only stopped being hostile to Rachel, they'd practically become best friends, to everyone abject horror and fascination. Quinn had even become a regular fixture in the Berry household, much to Rachel's delight. And Rachel found that she loved making out even more than she loved glee.

Sobering, Quinn brought her gaze to the brunette's. "I'm sorry for all of the times I…made you feel like shit. I could give you probably a million excuses, but I don't think they'd ever be enough. I don't deserve this…any of it."

"Shh…hey, don't talk like that. We both deserve this. I know I do. I've put up with all of the aforementioned shit and this is my reward. So don't ruin it," Rachel joked, running her hand over Quinn's stomach lovingly.

Smiling, Quinn nodded. "Fair enough, I just need to tell you one more thing."Rachel looked over, her breath catching as she saw the look in Quinn's eyes. "Rachel, I-"

Knowing that it was too soon for that, Rachel put a finger to the blonde's thin lips. "I know. Me too."


End file.
